


Fairly Oddparents: An Evil Big Sister

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Timmy’s wish has been giving Vicky a tough time. So, the evil redhead takes it out on her little sister.





	Fairly Oddparents: An Evil Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Timmy’s wish has been giving Vicky a tough time. So, the evil redhead takes it out on her little sister.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A big thanks to [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)for suggesting this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“YEEEP!” Vicky stumbled back against a wall in the hallway leading to her room as she suddenly gave herself a quick frontal wedgie. “Urgh, when is this going to END!” she squeaked the last word as she gave her panties another violent jerk, digging them into her crotch. Her knees wobbled a bit as she gave the underwear a few more jerks before stopping.

Sliding down to the floor, she was relieved when her hand let go of her bright blue panties.

 _At least this was a quick one…_ she thought, taking a moment to settle herself and adjust her panties.

Getting back to her feet, the evil girl’s eyes landed on her little sister’s room.

Her sister, Tootie, was her second favorite victim, only surpassed by the Turner kid.

The young girl often black hair in pigtails, the purple frames of her glasses had blue lenses, and she had to wear braces. The small girl was around the Turner brat’s height and wore a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black shoes.

In other words, she was an adorable, dorky image that Vicky felt was just BEGGING to be tormented. And right now, she felt a strong need to vent some of her pent-up aggression.

Wasting no time, she marched up to the door and kicked it open. “Hey there, Tootie!” she said menacingly.

Her sister, who had been playing with some of her dolls, dropped the toys and froze before slowly turning around. “Um, h-hey Vicky…” Tootie said nervously while her sister stalked up to her.

“Skirt and tights OFF!” Vicky commanded. 

Tootie gulped and her face gained a bit of color at the command but knew better than to disobey. “Y-yes ma’am.” Unzipping the side of the skirt, she placed it on her bed before pushing down her tights stepping out of them to reveal her custom pink panties that had a picture of Timmy Turner’s face on the butt.

“HA!” Vicky laughed. “I still can’t believe you made those stupid things.”

“They aren’t stup…” Tootie stopped when she felt Vicky place a hand on her head, which kept the small girl from rising off the ground when she was given a vicious frontal wedgie.”…IIIIIID!” she squealed out the last of her unfinished word.

“Yes, they are.” Vicky said matter-of-factly while stretching her sister’s panties up to her chin, drawing squeaks and whimpers with every pull as the girl’s groin was chafed. “Now let’s try the other side.”

Letting go of Tootie’s underwear, Vicky pulled her up by her hair. “AHOW!” She then tossed the girl up and caught her by the back of her panties on the way down. “EEE!”

“Come on brat, let’s go for a spin.” Smiling evilly, the redhead began spinning herself, and Tootie, around.

“EeeeYOW! OWOWOW!” Panties sinking deeper between her cheeks with every spin, the small girl felt her mind going hazy from a combination of chafing and dizziness. That situation was compounded when her eyes went cross for a bit when Vicky brought the spinning to a sudden stop while jerking back on the panties. “AAAAHHHHOWIIIEEEE!”

Grabbing the already stretched front of Tootie’s panties, Vicky instructed the girl to “quit whining” and then started flossing her. “AH! OWIE! Owie owie owieeeeheeeHEE!”

This continued until Vicky felt that both halve of the ridiculously designed undergarments were long enough. “Alright, now let’s get you bundled up.” she said before taking both of the stretched halves and tying them around Tootie’s torso and dropping the girl onto her bed, butt sticking up in the air.

And then proceeded to give the girl’s bottom a solid **SMACK!** that nearly echoed I the room. “OW! Vicky! Please, not a-“ **SMACK!** “AYEE!”

“Hahaha! I love having a little sister.” Vicky said as she gave the girl another spank.

-

Timmy Turner glared at the magical TV in front of him.

He’d switched it on to see what was happening with Vicky and was greeted by the sight of the evil teen tormenting her sweet, though still rather creepy and half-crazy, little sister.

“Cosmo, Wanda.” he said, getting the attention of his fairies off the screen, at which they’d winced at Vicky’s treatment of Tootie.

“Ooh, Timmy has his, ‘I still get creeped out by Tootie but I feel bad for her and wanna help her’ face!” Cosmo said excitedly.

Timmy rolled his eyes at that. “I wish that whenever Tootie is in her underwear, Vicky won’t be able to hurt her.” Hey, he still found her creepy.

With a quick wand wave, his fairy godparents granted the wish.

-

**SMACK!**

“OWIEEEE!” Tootie cried as she received another spank, her rear turning a bright shade of pink to match the panties currently keeping her arms tied to her sides.

The girl braced herself for another swat but was instead greeted by the sound of a confused Vicky asking, “What the heck?!”

Looking over her shoulder, Tootie was confused to see Vicky swinging at her but continuously stopping before making contact.

“GRRRR… NOW WHAT’S WRONG?!” she yelled, making Tootie tremble a bit. However, the small girl grew even more confused when her evil sister reached back and started pulling on her own panties. “Eek! No, NAHT NOW!” she shrieked while beginning to give herself a frontal as well before leaning forward a bit and beginning to floss herself with her panties. “NYEEEE!”

Not sure what was happening, but glad that it was, Tootie smiled brightly.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760237123']=[] 


End file.
